


Carousel

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say history repeats itself; I see that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, folks! Of course I couldn't start the year without posting something. They say to start as you mean to go on, well I mean to keep on writing (although I hope things will get slightly less, for lack of a better word, depressing).
> 
> I have tagged for "ableism" because I take a slightly disdainful tone towards someone with a mental health disorder in the first stanza - although I do think they are coping very well and doing more than some people "of sound mind", I can't deny that there is some distortion in their perception of the world (or is that me??). I don't think people with mental health problems are lesser than anyone else, or I wouldn't be putting myself out here.

Sometimes the future appears before me as a spectre:

five-foot-seven and

heavy, heavier, 

weighed down with

cares and

china dolls and

chocolate. Coping

(if you call it coping) and patently

paranoid,

insane,

deluded

(any number of synonyms you can name).

 

Your defining traits are

denial and an

irrational resentment 

of

everything and I 

remember being like that

(all too well) -

I didn’t like it.

 

They say history repeats itself; I see that

now. We are all in a time loop forever

deluding ourselves that we can 

evade

the inevitable.

 

We are 

fixtures in this

carousel, at a carnival where all the

children are characteristically 

implacable, but also

omnipotent.

 

I hope you’re enjoying the

terms of your employment - put a

smile in those plastic unicorn eyes, and sit pretty.

Here comes our morning crowd.

 


End file.
